


Repetition

by annieeeckls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Multi, Time Loop, Time Loop AU, Unrelated Sam and Dean, other tags to be followed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: Sam living his not so mundane life as the vice president of the disciplinary committee, always getting tangled up in the troubles those annoying students. But what if one day he got tangled up something he didn't expect?Dean, a troublesome highschool student with a secret he's been hiding all these years accidentally brought Sam to his and his friends' problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A high school fantasy au. Yeyeyeye. Enjoy!

Walking inside the school lazily everyday was a routine. Puffing smoke from his cigarette, Dean did his daily repetitive activities. "Dean!" and that familiar voice called him, maybe he wouldn't forget his voice anymore, he was always the first one to catch his attention anyway.

Nonetheless he ignored that deep voice and continued walking. "Dean Winchester!" now there he is, standing in front of him-a beautiful man with shoulder length brown hair and gleaming hazel eyes. He raised his brow at him. "Oh, hey there Sam." Dean said in a monotone voice. The said guy, Sam, scowled at him.

"Don't hey me! How many times do I have to tell you, no cigarettes and follow the school's dress code?!" He screeched and made a face, looking very disgusted at his fashion choice. It was too delinquent-ish. Dean put his finger on his chin and closed his eyes, pretending to think. "About a hundred I guess." Then he opened his eyes smirking, seeing how infuriated Sam was.

Sam Campbell is the vice president of the disciplinary committee and obviously, his role in school is to teach every student to follow the rules set by the teachers and the students council. But there really are few students he can't handle. One of them is the guy who just swiftly passed him, Dean Winchester.

Dean threw his cigarette on the ground and totally ignored the fuming and screaming hot guy behind him. 'Ah, this is tiring.' He thought.

Reaching his homeroom, Dean saw the familiar scene inside. The noise always dies down once he stepped his foot inside. They're scared, not that it matters to him. But there would be one guy who's not frightened by his badass appearance. It was Castiel, the introvert guy who lacks presence that is usually ignored by all.

"Good morning." Cas said. He sits at the back of Dean beside the window. "G'morning." Dean answered back.

He opened the window like the usual and saw the same scene unfolded in front of him. Well, below him, his room's on the second floor. And even from there, he could hear the cries of the kid being beaten by the school bully, Meg.

"P-please, s-stop! I really don't have money anymore. S-spare me!" the kid bellowed while slumping on the ground. But still, Meg relentlessly kicked him and laughed. "Oh really? I'm telling you, I don't care! Give me your money wimp!"

If you are asking why other students don't help the poor guy, the answer is: no one wants to interfere or else they'll be beaten up too.

"You're always watching them. Don't you get tired? It has always been like this since forever." Suddenly, Cas spoke which made Dean flinch. He lacks presence okay? Even he forgets Cas was there. "It's not like I want to. This is just much interesting than watching our classmates. Though I pity that guy, he gets beaten every day. But to tell you, I'm actually just bearing all of this. Can't we make a move already? I'm sick and tired of doing the same f*cking thing every day." Dean complained.

"Not until the week before the 3rd summer solstice since the loop. Oh look, Jo's there already." Cas said averting the subject and concentrated his attention to the commotion below them.

"Bah. I already know what will happen. I'll sleep this one out. I'll watch it full tomorrow." Dean tucked his head on his arms on the table.

Cas continued watching the scene. He could hear Sam scolding Meg but she just shoved him harshly. Good thing Jo was there to prevent Sam from falling. Sam didn't even care and challenged Meg into something that Cas can't hear. Though he completely knows what it was.

"Try punching me and if I won't budge, you'll give back that guy's money back. " Sam said. Meg only smirked at him and raised her  fist agreeing to the challenge that stood in front of him. Jo was bewildered, however she was quick enough not to let Meg's fist make contact with Sam, instead it landed on her hand. She cringed at the force emitted by the punch but was still grateful Sam wasn't hurt at all. He may be a big guy, but he's such a softie. Jo's conscience can't take it if he got hurt.

The blond school queen glared at the the bully . "Give it up. Give back the d*mn money and go away." From Cas' perspective, he could see sparks of electricity from their eyes, measuring what the other can do. "Tch. Remember this bitch. I'll get back on you."

Meg shoved the money on Jo's  chest and walked away. Actually, Meg already punished Jo a long time ago. This was just a repetitive routine.

-

"Mr. Novak, can you please wake up that idiot in front of you?" their homeroom teacher said. Cas nodded to him and rolled his papers only to smack it hard on Dean's head which made him shriek-a manly one- and bolted up. "What the f*ck was that for?!"

"Language Mr. Winchester, language." Their teacher commented. Dean scoffed at him and sat down again, the only thing that changes in his monotonous life was the way of Cas' waking him up. It still doesn't cease to amaze him how he cannot lose ideas of how to wake the sh*t out of him.

Then again, his murderous wake up routine says that the boisterous Gabriel will be skating his board in the hallway. There he goes- "Out of the ways b*tches!" that's him shouting followed by shouts of complaints and yelps. "Make way bastards! F*ck you all!"

Mr. Singer sighed and murmured, "What's with the kids and language these days?" And as always, he would go out and shout at Gabriel to shut up. He will stop and tell him right of the bat, "I f*cking don't care about you." Then he will swerve down the hallway yelling at the people and insulting them.

 

 At all times, Gabriel would pass by the library, and every time he does, Crowley would come out finishing his nth book. Like always, he'll say sternly "Can you please tone down in front of the library? You're disturbing the peacefulness of this sanctuary." Gabe only snorted and skated away from him.

Adjusting his fake glasses, he strolled down the hallways to the disciplinary committee's office. When he reached his destination, he knocked. The door was opened by Sam. "Ah, Crowley, how can I help you?" he beamed at him. He cleared his throat and said, "I would like to talk to Ellen. Is he there?"

He smiled again which made Crowley look away. "Yes she is. Come on in." Sam guided him inside the office. They were walking silently until he heard a voice which clearly belong to the strict and scary disciplinary committee president, Ellen. 

"Do you know how much money this school spends for food alone?It's because of you we're losing stock. Why the heck are you eating all of the food in the cafeteria?" Ellen said with her unusual calmness that can kill. The girlshe's talking to  was just munching the newest-actually, it's pretty old now, this has always been repeating endlessly- chips that came out in stores days -probably years- ago.

"The school's rich anyway. There's no need to worry about it." As those words left Charlie's mouth, she ate the chips again.

"I'm so sorry about this Crowley, Charlie's still being scolded." Sam said tiredly. "It's ok."-I'm used to it was left unsaid.

Once he was noticed by Ellen, she dismissed the redhead genius that keeps snacking on school's food. "Well, if it isn't one of our top students. What do you need?" she asked him while massaging her temples.

He sat down on the chair in front of Ellen and adjusted his glasses (fake) again. Sam stood beside Ellen and listened to what they were about to talk about-or talked about. "It's about those troublesome guys in our school. Specifically Gabriel, that boisterous indecent foul mouthed guy." he said.

"You don't like him, do you?" Ellen said while chuckling. "I'm really having a hard time in keeping them at bay. But whatever I do, they never listen or even cease their doings. They always give me a massive headache." She added. 'I understand your pain.' He thought.

"So what about them?" she asked "Well? What now Crowley?" Ellem asked. They both know Crowley is a little weird, but none of them expected that he will be this weird. "I have a plan that will stop those idiots' silliness." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time was paused.

Ellen strutted towards the student council office nervously. She doesn’t particularly like their student council president. He’s an oddball for her, a mind boggling puzzle to be solved. President Michael was really a mystery to all.                

She knocked on the door and the door was opened by Raphael, the secretary of the President. “Miss Ellen, come in. The president’s expecting to see you.” He said with a cunning smile and walked towards the president’s table. ‘Expecting to see me? I did not inform him that I’ll go here. What is he, a psychic?’ she thought ridiculously.                

“Miss Ellen, good day.” Michael greeted her with his charming smile. Another reason why he was elected as the student council president besides being a good leader was because of his popularity among girls.

 “Ah, I’m here to discuss something with you.” Ellen said without any further ado. “What’s with the hurry Miss Ellen? Please seat down first and have tea. We have all day to discuss problems.” Michael said calmly. “I really don’t have all day president. We need to talk about this now.

Michael tilted his head to the side cutely and realized that the lady in front of her means business.  “Oh. Well, if that’s the case, let’s hear it.” He propped his elbow on the couch’s side.

“Crowley, one of the top students but before she could finish, he interjected, “Ah, I know him.” Ellen cleared her throat and continued. “Yes, so, he proposed an idea of how to deal with the troublesome students, y’know, those students who cause ruckus and doesn’t follow school rules.” She paused.                

Craig chuckled. “What about them? Is still there a need to punish them of some sort? I think they’re doing well.” Ellen gaped at him ‘W-well?! Does he know what the heck they do?!’ she mentally berated.                

“They’re not doing well actually, so I came here to consult you about Crowley's idea. And this somehow concerns you.” She tried to hide her irate voice but she thinks it clearly shows on her face because it completely amuses the student council president.                 

“So, what’s the plan?” he then drank his jasmine tea. “It is to catch all of them and isolate them in a place where it would be just them. Someone will look after those idiots and teach them their wrongs until they learn. This would be a good time to do this, after all, there’s a break to prepare for the foundation day. That is when Tyson thinks you come in. You are in control of the places we can take them because you are apparently the student council president. You can ask the teachers to lend you a place owned by the school.” 

A moment of silence passed by. “That’s a good idea. I think, I would want to be that someone who will torment them.” He smiled grimly. ‘Torment?! What a sadistic guy!’ she thought.

The next day-still the same day- Dean puffed smoke from his cigarette all over again. “Dean!” yes, same things happen, same things were said. He ignored the voice but was called by it again. “Dean Winchester !”                

There he stood in front of him once more and was lectured. “Oh, hey there Sam.” He said in a monotonous tone. “Don’t hey me! How many times do I have to tell you, no cigarettes and follow the school’s dress code?!”                 ‘I’m getting tired of this. Someone stop this f*cking loop! Well d*mn, I’m actually one of those who will stop this.’ Dean mentally groaned. Then, he felt a tug inside his body. Like his heart was beating loudly. ‘Oh sh*t Sherlock! Is this it?!’                

“Dean? You’re smile’s creepy right now. Are you feeling fine?” Sam asked with concern. “Somehow, you saying new set of words make things refreshing.” Dean smirked at her and was grabbing something from his pocket at the back of his pants.                

"What are you talking about?” Evidently, he was confused as how his schoolmate was acting. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked once again. “Heck yeah. Better than before.” As those words leave his mouth, a knife was in his hand.               

He shrieked and that made other students look at their direction. “Why do you have a knife with you?! Put that down!” Dean's smirk widened. He raised the knife and it was agonizingly slow for Sam when the knife cuts through the flesh of his friend’s palm.                

His eyes widened in horror. There, Dean's blood was gushing out. “W-what are you doing?! Let’s go to the-“               

 As Dean wounded his own hand, Cas made a cut on his palm too. Meg did the same thing, as well as Jo who cut through her right hand too. Gabriel, Crowley and Charlie on their left palm. Lastly, Michael's knife pierced through his skin from his right palm down his arm.              

That was the key for time to pause. Everyone stopped moving, even animals and transportations. The world paused and only the eight wounded students of that school remained moving. “Finally.” They all muttered.

             

The seven of them, excluding Michael met in the hallways. “You guys look ambushed.” Meg commented as soon as seeing her friends. “Says you, you’re bleeding all over too.” Crowley muttered but was still heard anyway.               

"You look like you’re about to pass out Cas.” Charlie noted offhandedly. “I am, so please let’s hurry up. My vision’s blurring.” He said in his most irritated voice he can muster but it still sounded emotionless. Cas walked with wobbly legs. Losing blood for an anemic kid like him isn’t good.                 “Want me to carry you?” Dean asked out of concern for his friend. “Thank you.” He then was hoisted on his back by Dean and fell asleep immediately. “You guys are way too chummy. Stop acting like a couple.” Gabriel remarked. Dean stopped in his tracks. “We’re not! Dude, we’re both guys!”                

“Guys can mingle romantically with other guys too.”                

“Please stop.”              

 

 “Good that you’re all here. I just wanted to say, nice seeing all of you together again. It has been a long time isn’t it?” Michael said. No one answered him- his subordinates were all having their own world.                   

“We’re having a serious matter, so listen up you bunch of morons.” Still, no one paid attention to him. “ALL OF YOU!” he roared.

Now, he has their full attention. “Now listen up. We only have a few hours, we need to change the day of loop. We should make it tomorrow, where you will be put into place by the disciplinary committee president. That event should happen for us to be able to get the nine time cards. By the way, be careful not to touch or make a physical contact with anyone. Their time will play and you know that.”               

"Nine, shouldn’t it be ten?” Jo asked. “It is ten, the first card is in here. Inside the forbidden room.” Crowley explained.                 “Very well Crowley. All of you, find the key to the vault inside the forbidden room. We must get the first card.”              

“Just us? Won’t you be joining us too?” Meg said. “You know he can’t. What if we lose all our time energy? Time will play again Meg. Meg would be like our reserved energy since he has the highest time energy among all of us.” Jo explained to the pale woman.    

"I know! I also just want to chill, ‘cause it’s not fair he could rest in here!” before their leader could snap at them, Charlie and Gabriel dragged Meg.    

 

 “Seriously Meg. Stop being a baby.” Crowley said.

 An hour passed but they did not find any mysterious key that might be able to open the vault that holds the first card.

“Nothing? Are you sure?” Michael huffed, he’s slowly running out of steam. “Yeah. Nothing looked magical or something.” Gabriel said.               

 "Well, maybe it doesn’t look magical at all. Maybe it looks like an ordinary key too.” Dean suggested tiredly, he’s running low too.

“Might as well try that. Get back to your feet. We can’t afford to waste time.” Michael ordered them. They stood up once again to set off to try each key the school has.   

Dean went outside the school building and went near the entrance gate.

He saw San still standing in his position where he left hin earlier. He walked towards the guy he's secretly crushing on.    

 His eyes were wide and mouth open. He still looked cute even when he's bewildered. Dean remembered him saying that he was having a creepy smile. “Do I really look scary back then?” his forehead scrunched up but then he chuckled. “You look so cute.”              

He beamed at him even knowing that he won’t see him. “I must go. We’re running out of time.”  Dean stretched his muscles but unfortunately, he bumped his elbow with Sam's hand. “Oh sh*t.” he cussed and stumbled backward. “No, no, no, no.” Dean chanted as if that would make Sam not to move.  He did not move to Dean's relief.              

Dean shook his head and jogged away from him. As soon as he neared the gate to look for the gate key, Sam's eyes twinkled. His time played again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found the key.

They came back empty handed. All  slumped on the couch and exhausted. “I can’t believe this! What are we gonna do now?” Jo whined. “I tried using brute force on the vault, nothing happened either.” Gabriel huffed.       

"Michael, maybe the key were looking for isn’t a key. It might be other thing or perhaps a person.” Charlie thoughtlessly said. “What do you mean Charlie?” their leader asked with keen interest. He leaned forward with a slight tilt of the head. Charlie's good at logic, maybe she can decipher this for them.  “What the heck are you talking about? A person as a key? That’s f*cking ridiculous.” Meg grunted, skeptical about what her redhead friend is implying.

Out of the blue, when no one spoke after Meg said her opinon, Cas asked, "By the way, where’s Dean?” Then all eyes turned to him noticing that indeed, Dean wasn’t with them. Though, as if on cue, loud cussing can be heard. Speak of the devil. “F*cking sh*t Michael! We have a big problem!”                 

The door bolted open revealing a panting Dean. “Sam's time played!”              

Silence.                

“What?!”

"The hell did you do again Winchester?!” Gabriel shouted. Small as he is (he's shorter than Cas), this trickster is someone you should be afraid of. He's really intimidating if he wants to be. “I-I don’t know! I honestly don’t know!” the man in question wailed. He was sweating, obviously nervous with the situation he’s in.  

“Where is he?” The oldest of the group asked with a serious tone. All of them fear a serious Michael. He gives off too much tension-tension that will kill someone with suffocation.  “I-I don’t know. HE disappeared.” Dean wished he would still live until later.

The guy whose time played accidentally was still inside the school, the school field to be exact. He's bewildered with the situation he's in. “Why are they not moving?!” his voice cracked in his throat. Sam began shaking people he knew but none of them budged. He tried shouting at them but his attempts are futile.                 Sam sobbed and fell on the ground. He kept telling himself that this was just a bad dream, but he knew it wasn’t. Things felt so real. He suddenly heard shouts inside the school building so he stood up and ran inside, hoping to find someone moving like he is. The brown haired boy ran along the hallways however no one was moving. The building was completely silent.                

"Was I hearing things? But I was sure I heard shouts…” he muttered to himself. “Is anybody here? Hello?” Sam called to no one.

“Hello? Anybody there?”                 When silence answered him again, he slowly loses his hope into finding someone. “A-anybody?” Sam's eyes started tearing up again. He went inside an empty room to calm herself but his sobs won’t stop. This is his biggest fear. ‘What if I’m the only person moving here? What if they stayed like that forever?’ a lot of thoughts came rushing to him. All telling him that he's alone forever.                

“I hear someone crying!” a male voice shouted from outside the room. This made him stop his cries.  ‘I’m not alone!’ He cried inside her head. The door opened and a good looking guy came in. A familiar face, a fave that says you're going to pranked. “Gabriel?”                

“Ah! It’s Sam!” Gabriel beamed then a much slender figure came in too. “It is indeed her.” Said Cas. Sam stood up and ran towards the two male standing by the door. “Thank God!” he glomped at Cas and hugged him tightly. He's so relieved to see other people moving like her, even if they are troublesome.           

He continued to squish the life out of the introvert. Then, someone cleared her throat. “Sam.” Meg called giving him a strange look.  Sam looked at her.                 “What?” He asked, pouting at her, then thinking 'Oh! So it's true, they're actually a fling. Is she jealous?'.

“Don’t suffocate Cas, he can die with tight bear hugs.” Meh laughed, bit it was tight, like forced but Sam didn't let go. Let her stew for a moment, he needs a little payback for always bringing him trouble. "True.” Crowley agreed and so, he was pulled back by Gabriel. “Are you alright Sam? Did you get hurt?” Jo asked him. He blushed a little at her attention. Jo's one of the most beautiful girls in campus, but she's not your typical school queen. She's fierce, kind  and would help anybody in need.

"I’m fine. B-but... the people… they’re not moving! They’re like statues, no one even budged when I shook them! What happened? Do you know? Wait! Why are you guys wounded?! I should be the one to ask if you’re alright!”                

“We’re fine. Their time is just paused, but ours is playing.” Charlie shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. For them it wasn’t, but for Sam it is. His mind is too curious for its own good. He wants to know everything.  

“P-paused? Wha-what does that mean? Can you explain it to me? Do you know why this happened?” He began shooting questions and none of them wants to answer.                

“This is your fault Dean.” Meg mumbled but Sam heard her. “Dean? Why? What did he do?” The man in question hid slightly behind Jo, though unsuccessful because he's taller than her. He was about to stutter a lie but Crowley beat him to it.

“Let's not talk about that. We should go back to Michael.” Crowley intervened before they make everything complicated than it is already. “No.” the redhead  genius, Charlie, took a step forward and reached for Sam's hand.              

She held his right hsnd and took it closer to her face which made the tall guy confused. "What are  you doing?" They were ignored though. “Her palm has exact lines that fits in the vault's embossed thingy.” She said in  fascination.                

"You're the key!"she beamed  at the man in front of him.

"What?"

\-        

"Why are we going in the school’s forbidden room anyway? What’s that key you guys are babbling about? Seriously, can someone knock some sense to me?” Sam is irritated that no one’s explaining anything, he doesn't like being in the dark! Still, no one answered him.            

 When they got there, Cas opened the door that will lead them inside, Sam stopped him. “Wait! We can’t do this! Its forbidden remember? It’s not like they’re all stuck like that, we can do whatever we want.”

“Now we know why you’re chosen as the vice president of the disciplinary committee.” They said in unison. Cas opened the door anyway. Inside is a white room with a big circular door which is the vault’s door. That door  has    a circular embossed thing that  has a keyhole. It has another two embossed lines connected up and down.

“Hurry, we can’t slack off.” Michael commanded them, only. A little late to the room. He looked tired.

Charlie guided Sam towards the vault. She took his hand once again and placed it in the embossed circle. The two vertical lines connected to it glowed once Sam'a hand made contact with the cricle.                

"Woah there.” Jo, Gabriel, Dean and Meg gaped in awe. Finally, the first card will be theirs.  Gabriel walked forward and took hold of the metal rod and with vicious strength, he pulled it to the right. The vault’s door slowly opened. Gabriel tiredly rested his back on the side of the room. His energy’s slowly depleting.                 The inside was very spacious. There at the center, the card was placed inside a glass container.

Dean went towards it and grabbed the card. 

The next day at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in for the next chap! I'll update regularly I hope, but the next chapter's up by next week. Thanks for reading! Give this story a kudos and a comment please. It really helps. Love ya guys! 
> 
> If you want to talk about this story, Supernatural or just talk to me, my tumblr's open! @annieeeckls, follow me, send a message, ask as anon. Hahahaha.
> 
> See yah next chap! 
> 
> Preview: Crowley's plan has be set forward! The gang are on theor way to school rehab! Hahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally the next day, Sam's confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!

When the first time card was retrieved, all of them went back to the student council office. “I don’t understand. Why would they keep a card inside a vault? And why did you steal that? I mean, that’s school property and-mrmmf!“ Sam was cut off when a snack was shoved into his mouth. 

"Please stop it babbling. We can’t tell you yet, but time will come. You need to learn patience” Crowley said. He was the one who scooped chips thrust it in Sam's mouth. The taller guy was annoyed. He saw Dean looking his way, apologetic. _Why would he be apologetic?_ Sam thought. 

"Sam, they are under my command. I approved what they’re doing so please don’t worry.” Michael's voice was commanding yet very soft. That made the vice president of the disciplinary committee shut up of course. Michael has higher position and he doesn’t have the right to disobey him. Even if he really itches to. Like badly. 

"Let’s start, we're running out of time." Cas said. They nodded and Michael handed the card to Dean and then he placed the card in the middle of the table.  They formed a circle. Each of them closed their eyes and murmured words that are foreign to him. They look like a cult. _'Are they the reason why everybody's not moving?! Did they do this?'_ Sam screamed inside his head when realisation hit him. He wanted to run away but he seemed entranced by them. Seemingly, there is a faint glow surrounding them. ' _What the actual fu..!?'_

The card with a sun wearing a clock, called Avrio. The tomorrow card. This is one of the time cards that Dean and his friends must gather to be able to correct time that they have messed.

The card glowed then the light burst. Tomorrow is another day, literally.

-

Brown eyes slowly opened. Sam saw a familiar room of beige. HIs room. ‘ _Wait, my room? How did…’_  he bolted up and saw himself wearing pajamas. “Okay… This is weird.”

“Sweetie, you need to get up. You can’t be late for school.” Suddenly, he heard his mother’s voice. “Mom?”

"Yes sweetie, it is me. Are you expecting some other person to wake you up?" Mary, his mother said from the other side of the door. “N-no…” he shook his head as though it would give him clarity. Unfortunately it didn't.

“Then hurry up. Okay?” Sam stared at the door in disbelief.

“What’s happening with the world?”

-

Sam walked inside the school with his mind flying somewhere. Still thinking, naybe it was all a dream. A very vivid one.

He then bumped into someone as he was spacing out. “Ah, sorry.” He muttered and looked up to see who he collided with. It was Dean of course. “Oh, hey there Sam.” Like any other day. He always see Dean first everyday when he comes to school. And everyday he would scold him.

His eyes widened. ‘ _Is this some kind of joke? I was sure that he was with me when those weird things happened._   _Why is_   _he_ _acting_ _like nothing happened?_ ’ his mind raced with thoughts and possibilities that he couldn’t answer himself.

“This is the time where you should be scolding me about cigarettes and dress code y’know.” Dean snapped him out of his inner turmoil . “H-huh?”

The guy in front of him started laughing. "Why are you laughing? Is there something funny?" Sam asked, annoyed and confused.

Dean barely holding it in stopped laughing, for Sam's benefit. “It’s just that you look cute. That’s all.” With that said, Sam's face was red as a tomato. “C-cute?!” the flushed guy stuttered. “Yeah…” he snickered.

"I'm a guy! I'm even taller than you!"

The deliquent-ish guy leveled his face to the blushing indignant younger one's ear. “I know what you’re thinking. It’s all true. Real. Rest assured princess.” He whispered with a low tone that made Sm shiver. Involuntarily, he might add.

Dean straightened himself and walked away leaving the Sam hot-faced and confused.

_'I hate being led around. Tsk.'_

-

The window beside Dean was open again, he was absorbing all the new things that are happening around him. “This feels refreshing.” He said. “Yes it is.” Cas replied. Dean was startled when he heard his best friend's voice. “You! Stop appearing out of nowhere!”  He screeched.

“I was here before you.” The smaller guy countered in a deadpanned voice but he’s clearly amused. It's evident in his eyes. Their bickering was stopped when they heard Meg's loud voice. Now, not because she is beating that kid again but because she is being dragged by the disciplinary committee president towards a van parked inside the school. “Let go of me! F*ck! Let me go you lady gorilla!”

“What’s happening?” Dean asked Castiel.

"That is something I can’t answer.”

And then suddenly, “Dean Winchester!” the said guy turned around to see who called him. It was the underlings of the disciplinary committee president. “What do you want?!” he bellowed. “You need to come with us for you to be disciplined.” Their supposed leader, the guy with glasses said.

“Sh*t.”

"This must be the day that Crowley's brilliant plans would be implemented.” Cas daid while air quoting the word brilliant.  Dean looked at his  friend in bewilderment. “Argh!”

Having no choice,- he doesn’t want to not to put a fight- he jumped out of the window.

-

Meg, Charlie, Gabe and Dean were sitting at the back of the van. “This is troublesome.” Dean muttered but was heard by Ellen. “Troublesome huh? If you could’ve just been a good student, none of this would happen.” She scoffed at him.

All of a sudden, a guy came rushing to them. “Good morning!” he greeted. His smile was so wide but Ellen's not impressed.

“Shouldn’t you be in your class right now?” the cheerful guy just beamed at her.   

“I can’t go back to class. The president asked me if I could drive you guys to the place where they’ll be staying. He said if you can fetch Sam too.” He said innocently. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Sam realizes things. Like Dean is quite hot and time loops?
> 
> Tune in for more guys! Thank you all for reading! Mwah


End file.
